


French-Canadian Love

by gretchberger



Category: Hockey RPF
Genre: Established Relationship, M/M, Marriage Proposal, Pittsburgh Penguins
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-01
Updated: 2013-09-01
Packaged: 2017-12-25 08:13:21
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,873
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/950782
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gretchberger/pseuds/gretchberger
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“But I’m the lucky one. I’m dating you. And you, my love, are more amazing.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> -This was written a long time ago, and is posted on LJ. 
> 
> -I apologize in advance for any mistakes.
> 
> -Marc-Andre Fleury's Point of View

It was after our 6-2 loss to the Buffalo Sabres. We had eaten a team dinner in one of the hotel meeting rooms, and when most of the team went to the hotel bar to drink their sorrows away, I retreated to the room I now shared with my lover. I changed out of my suit and into sleep pants and laid shirtless on my bed, watching whichever Harry Potter movie was on, instead of SportsCenter. I knew we’d review every moment of that game during team meeting the next morning before flying home to play the Rangers on Tuesday.

Kris had gone to the bar with several of our teammates, but only to celebrate James’ contract extension. He came back after one beer, and entered our room. He walked in and took off his shoes before turning his back to me to take off his suit jacket and hang it up properly. I took this opportunity to slide off my bed and walk up behind him.

“You looked amazing out there today.” I growled lowly in his ear. “You looked like the only one who came to play. I love watching you skate. You know that’s how I lost some of those goals.” I undid his belt and pulled off his dress shirt, as I sucked a hickey on his neck.

“You were amazing too.” He moaned back. “Couldn’t keep my eyes off of you during warm-ups.”

I unbuttoned his dress pants and slid them down his hips. “Wish we could have scored more, though. You had some good chances, babe.” 

“Let’s not talk about the game, Marc,” Kris muttered, turning around to kiss me hard. 

Doing as he said, I picked him up, his back against the wall, and kissed him back just as hard. We battled for control, before I carried him to the bed I had just vacated. Climbing on top of him, I kissed down his neck and to his stomach and back up. 

“So beautiful, Kristopher.” I whispered, smiling at him, forgetting all about the loss we had just suffered. He seemed to have that effect upon me.

He rolled us over so that he was straddling me, and grinded his hips against mine. I placed my hands on his hips, guiding him.

“You’re the gorgeous one, babe.” He smiled back. 

I took that opportunity to rip his undershirt off and admire his golden skin and defining muscles. I traced the pads of my fingers down the ridges of his abdomen and along his strong back and shoulders. I used my other hand to tangle my fingers in his long dark-brown hair and tug hard enough to elicit a deep-throated moan from his pink lips, but not hurt him. 

Kris pulled off my sleep pants and boxers, and I rid him of his boxers, before he straddled me once again. He grinded back against me and I pressed my hips hard against his. 

“I love you so much,” I told him, as I pulled him down to meet his lips. 

“I love you too,” he replied, kissing me. “I love you more than you’ll ever know.”

“I bet I do know.” 

“I bet you don’t,” he fought me, with a gleam in his eye.

“You know, despite our loss today, you never fail to make my heart flutter and a smile to form on my lips.” 

Smiling, Kris leaned down and kissed my Adam’s apple. “I know the feeling, love.” 

I moved my hands to his hips and slowly pressed inside of him, without preparation or lube. He pressed his forehead against my chest and growled lowly, his hot breath against my heart. “Are you okay?” I asked.

After a moment, I felt him sit lower and lower, until he was sitting fully against my groin. I moved one hand back to his scalp and massaged his head. “So tight, baby.” I muttered, kissing my fellow French-Canadian. 

Moaning in response, he rose and sat back down slowly. He continued this process for a few more pumps, before I rolled us over, staying inside, and moving a little faster. Kris wrapped his strong legs around my hips as I thrust in and out faster, making him groan deeply. 

Hearing the man I had loved since the day I first laid eyes on him make the noises he was making, the deep groans and growls from low in his throat, was making me harder by the second. We moved in time together, like one being, before I lost all control and came hard inside the one man that made me complete. At the same time, thick ropes of white juice shot out of Kris, splashing our stomachs, as we lay together, spent and exhausted from the past weekend’s events and the mind-blowing sex we just performed.

“You are. The most. Amazing. Man. In the world. Marc-Andre,” Kris whispered in pants, still trying to catch his breath.

After kissing him softly, I replied. “But I’m the lucky one. I’m dating you. And you, my love, are more amazing.”

I knew Kris was the one I wanted to spend the rest of my life with for a while. Every moment I got to spend with him, was one more moment I knew I was going to make the right decision.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> -Marc-Andre Fleury's Point of View

It was Thursday night. We had won against the New York Rangers at home and spent the rest of the week making sure my plans for that night were locked in, to make sure nothing went wrong. I had opted out of optional skate, but Kris went, being the good defenseman that he is. 

I spent the duration of morning skate checking the reservations and ironing my suit for the night. It was my anniversary with Kris; we had been together since his rookie season in 2006. 

He came home and I had just gotten out of the shower. Towel wrapped around my waist, I greeted him at the door of our bedroom. “I clearly missed a good time,” he winked, following me deeper into our room, as I wandered to my dresser to pull on shorts and a Steelers shirt. “But you should really not put that shirt on.”

“Why’s that?” I teased, the shirt half on.

“Because you’re gorgeous, and I want to look at you,” he stated simply.

I put the shirt down on our bed, pulling him close to me. He smelled of the shampoo the trainers put in the showers at the rink mixed with his natural scent and a hint of sweat. “I love you,” I smiled, kissing him hard.

“I love you too.” 

“How was skate?”

“Uneventful. Nothing to look at.”

“Nothing to distract you,” I corrected.

“Sid skated. But he’s nothing special.” Kris commented sarcastically. After smacking him jokingly, he added, "Kidding!" 

I snorted. “Don’t let Jordan or Geno hear you say that.” We got into bed and cuddled, watching a different Harry Potter movie. He took off his hoodie and curled up against my side, using my chest as a pillow, not that I minded. He would never admit it, but he loves cuddling. Thirty minutes later, he was asleep against my chest, with a smile on his face. I hugged him closer, stroking his side with the pad of my thumb, careful not to wake him. Holding him as he slept peacefully, made me even more certain of the events that would unfold later in the night. 

As much as I didn’t want to wake Kris up, I knew I had to, or we really would never make it out of the house on time. I pressed kisses across his temple and cheeks, before his eyes fluttered open. “Best way to wake up. Hey.”

“Hey,” I smiled. “I really didn’t want to wake you up, but you need to get ready.”

“For…?” He trailed off, curiosity in his eyes.

“Tonight.”

“Which is…?” He asked again.

“A date.” 

“I’m not going to get a hint, am I?”

“Now you’re catching on,” I grinned. “Come on, your suit is in the bathroom.”

“You’re even picking out my clothes now?”

“Just this once,” I teased, slapping his ass as he walked into the bathroom to get ready. I pulled out my black suit with a white shirt and black tie and changed, slipping the black velvet box in my suit jacket. Upon walking into our bathroom to brush my teeth and hair, I saw Kris standing there, and my mouth dropped open. “You’re, ridiculously handsome.” 

“Thank you. You are also.”

I pressed a kiss against his lips. “Ready?”

We walked down to my car, got in, and I let him fuss with my iPod to pick out whatever we would be listening to as I drove downtown. Once on the parkway, I reached over and held his hand. Twenty minutes later, I pulled into the parking lot of one of the best seafood restaurants in Pittsburgh, on the top of Mount Washington. 

We ate an amazing dinner, and as I paid the bill, Kris asked, “So, why did you do all of this? I mean, I love it, but we could have had seafood at home.”

“I wanted to go on a date. We haven’t gotten to really go out on a date in a while.” I told him. It was the truth, but not the whole truth.

We exited the restaurant and took hands, as I led him away from the restaurant and where my car was parked. “You know the car is back that way, right?” He noted.

“I know.”

“Okay…” he rolled his eyes, though I wasn’t looking to see him do it.

“Just trust me, babe.”

It was silent until we got to an overlook of the city of Pittsburgh.

“Woah,” he breathed. 

“I know.” I smiled, leading him to the edge. He leaned against the railing and I stood behind him.

The three rivers gleamed with the lights reflecting from the buildings and bridges in the city. It was the most perfect backdrop for what would come next. 

I gave Kris a quick kiss on the cheek and he turned to face me, capturing my lips. “I first laid eyes on you when I played against you in juniors. Then you were drafted to the same team that I played on, and when I first got the chance to play with you, wearing the same sweater as myself, I knew I wanted you. Then I got you. You’re the one person that keeps me sane while driving me insane. And you make me feel whole. I love you so much.” I flipped the black box open as I dropped to one knee and took a deep breath. “So, Kristopher Allen Letang, will you make me the luckiest man in the universe, and marry me?”

I wasn’t looking anywhere but in his chocolate-brown eyes as they filled with tears. He nodded violently, pulling me up to my feet and pulled me into a bone-crushing hug. “Yes, yes, yes. I will absolutely marry you, Marc-Andre.” I grinned, pulling away to slip the silver band on his left ring finger. 

With our city in the background, and my fiancé in my arms, I was the luckiest, and happiest man in the world.


End file.
